


explanatory verse

by Pretzey



Series: a work unfinished [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzey/pseuds/Pretzey
Summary: when you made the layout/outline for a new total drama season but then didn't actually write it
Series: a work unfinished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117106





	1. chapter one

So, full disclosure, this isn’t so much a chapter/work on its own as it is an explanation for an upcoming work. Generally speaking this is something that would usually go in the notes before/after a work, but I felt it was a bit too long to put in that section, sorry. 

Back in 2015, on fanfiction.net I began a story called Total Drama Curtain Call (please don’t look it up, I was desperately trying to emulate the writing styles of people whose works I enjoyed, and it’s painfully obvious that I have no idea what I’m doing). Essentially, the premise of the work was that 45 contestants from previous seasons of Total Drama had been brought back to compete against one another. Five color-coded teams of nine people each, one winner, someone goes home every week, yadda yadda yadda. (Although the idea that there were 45 people and only one person going home a week is a little hilarious in hindsight? Like these people would be competing/stuck on Playa Des Losers/the Aftermath Show for nearly a year.) 

Either way, I never finished the work - hell, I barely even started it. But back in March of 2020 I decided to plot out the challenges and eliminations of the story that never was, and I wrote down some general ideas of relationships and dynamics that I wanted to include in the story.

I will probably never write Total Drama Curtain Call in its entirety - the layout I created was 81 chapters long - and trying to accurately portray and delegate an equal amount of attention to 40+ characters is just not a task that I consider surmountable. 

But I have to be honest. I liked some of my challenge ideas. I enjoyed the idea of messing with dynamics and exploring new relationships. I want to write some of those stories, even if I don’t want to write the entire thing.

So, like. Why don’t I? Literally who is stopping me? 

Here’s where the problem lies. When I wrote out the layout I tried to stick as close to my original plan as I could (although I admittedly did not remember most of what I planned, I did have a pretty good idea of what romantic relationships I wanted to write about). I don’t stand by a lot of those relationships anymore. Mostly because they were… out of left field? Like Brick and Ella was one relationship, along with Trent and Sky, and just… why?? Why did I think that’d be cute? 

I would remove them in their entirety, except some of the plot lines are a bit… contingent on those relationships? I can just make them platonic, obviously, but I still have to make it believable that these characters are close friends. 

I’m rambling, let me get to the point.

I don’t know if I’ll finish any aspect of this, but what I want to do is start working on a series called “a work unfinished”, where I’ll basically jump around the storyline I had in place for Total Drama Curtain Call, and focus on the interactions between characters. These works would be split into verses, like for example the “Queen Bee Verse” would focus on Heather and her interactions with others, the “Twins Verse” would focus on Sammy and Amy and their relationships with each other and some various contestants. 

The next chapter of this verse will just list out the challenges/chapter titles I came up with for Curtain Call. Fair warning that chapter will be super jumbled and probably full of typos. I don’t really recommend reading it, but I’ll post it for posterity’s sake. It will also include general information for twists/rules. 

Total Drama Curtain Call Teams:

Prevailing Panthers (Maroon)  
Heather  
Gwen  
Duncan  
Owen  
Scott  
Alejandro  
Courtney  
Sky  
Scarlett

Baleful Beavers (Purple)  
Katie  
Beth  
Noah  
Trent  
Izzy  
Ella  
Dave  
Eva  
Max

Competitive Crocodiles (Green)  
Sadie  
Sierra  
DJ  
Brick  
Shawn  
Jo  
Justin  
Cody  
Jasmine

Dangerous Dingoes (Yellow)  
Leshawna  
Sam  
Samey  
Zoey  
Anne Maria  
Topher  
Sugar  
Dawn  
Rodney

Rampaging Rabbits (Brown)  
Lindsay  
Geoff  
Tyler  
Harold  
Cameron  
Bridgette  
Amy  
Mike  
Lightning


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just general information about the story that never was

Chapter Titles  
Week One - Cameron  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
Chapter 2: And Sudden Endings  
Chapter 3: A Painful Epilogue

Week Two - Sadie  
Chapter 4: What's in Style?  
Chapter 5: No Split Ends

Week Three - Beth  
Chapter 6: How Low Will You Go?  
Chapter 7: A Long Way Down

Week Four - Rodney  
Chapter 8: Gals Before Pals  
Chapter 9: The Sacrifices of Love

Week Five - Zoey  
Chapter 10: Body Building  
Chapter 11: Heart Breaking

Week Six - Justin  
Chapter 12: Rough Waters  
Chapter 13: Shipwreck

Week Seven - Owen/Eva  
Chapter 14: Lonely at the Top  
Chapter 15: Scary at the Bottom

Week Eight - Harold  
Chapter 16: An Ode to Quick Reflexes  
Chapter 17: With a Wink to Bad Timing

Week Nine - Sam  
Chapter 18: Stepping out of Line  
Chapter 19: Falling out of Bounds

Week Ten - Tyler  
Chapter 20: An Athlete's Woes  
Chapter 21: A Musician's Foe

Week Eleven - Samey  
Chapter 22: Take Two  
Chapter 23: Or Have None

Week Twelve - Max  
Chapter 24: Start of Darkness  
Chapter 25: End of Light

Week Thirteen - Scott  
Chapter 26: Take Me Out to the Ball Game  
Chapter 27: Toss Me Out of the Crowd

Week Fourteen - Lightning/Jo  
Chapter 28: From Start to Finish  
Chapter 29: Win Place Show

Week Fifteen - Leshawna  
Chapter 30: Mary Had a...  
Chapter 31: Sacrificial Lamb

Week Sixteen - Cody  
Chapter 32: Decipher Me, Decipher You  
Chapter 33: One for the Price of Two (Cody Elimination leads to Sierra elimination)

Week Seventeen - Sierra  
Chapter 34: Like a Lost Puppy  
Chapter 35: It Bites Back

Week Eighteen - Dave  
Chapter 36: Nobody Wins  
Chapter 37: But Someone Will Lose

Week Nineteen - Gwen  
Chapter 38: From Bad to Worse  
Chapter 39: Worst Case Scenario

Week Twenty - Topher  
Chapter 40: Seven Deadly Sins  
Chapter 41: Pride Before the Fall

MERGE

Week Twenty-One - Katie  
Chapter 42: No Man is an Island  
Chapter 43: And No Island Belongs to Man

Week Twenty-Two - Amy  
Chapter 44: Ruby Heels  
Chapter 45: Back to Kansas

Week Twenty-Three - Mike  
Chapter 46: The Ice is Right  
Chapter 47: But Wrong is Wrong

Week Twenty-Four - Anne Maria  
Chapter 48: Dine and Dash  
Chapter 49: Paying the Price

Week Twenty-Five - Heather/Lindsay  
Chapter 50: Remember When?  
Chapter 51: An Aesop Forgotten

Week Twenty-Six - Jasmine  
Chapter 52: Fast Car  
Chapter 53: Fast Enough to Fly Away

Week Twenty-Seven - Ella  
Chapter 54: Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 55: The Final Petal

Week Twenty-Eight - Sugar  
Chapter 56: First Alternate  
Chapter 57: Second Isn't Good Enough

Week Twenty-Nine - Duncan  
Chapter 58: Armed Robbery  
Chapter 59: Crime Doesn't Pay

Week Thirty - DJ  
Chapter 60: Throwing the Game  
Chapter 61: Get it on the Rebound  
Chapter 62: (Don't) Forgive and Forget {Playa Des Losers}

Week Thirty-One - Bridgette  
Chapter 63: Play to Your Strengths  
Chapter 64: Not Strong Enough

Week Thirty-Two - Dawn  
Chapter 65: Net Gain  
Chapter 66: Net Loss

Week Thirty-Three - Alejandro  
Chapter 67: Chessmasters  
Chapter 68: Checkmate

Week Thirty-Four - Geoff  
Chapter 69: Egg Hunt  
Chapter 70: Cracked

Week Thirty-Five - Shawn  
Chapter 71: The End is Nigh  
Chapter 72: The Stakes are High

Week Thirty-Six - Izzy/Noah  
Chapter 73: Left Right Left  
Chapter 74: Bye Bye Boot Camp

Week Thirty-Seven - Sky  
Chapter 75: Fire and Brimstone  
Chapter 76: The Pearly Gates

Week Thirty-Eight - Scarlett  
Chapter 77: Who Ya Gonna Root For?  
Chapter 78: Who's it Gonna Be?

Week Thirty-Nine  
Chapter 79: Songs of Victory {Parts 1-4 of the Challenge}  
Chapter 80: Life's What You Make It ("We don't know where we'll end up, so you might as well begin" and then "So go and write your song, the world will sing along") {Trent Ending}

Chapter 81: I Lived ("And I hope that you don't suffer, but take the pain" and then "With every broken bone, I swear I lived") {Brick Ending}

Chapter 82: Legends ("We were golden we were fire we were magic" and then "I'll always wear the crown that you gave me") {Courtney Ending}

Rules  
Teams are ranked from 1-5  
First Place - Stays in a Mansion for the week, gets advantage for next week  
Second Place - Stays in a House for the week, gets advantage for next week  
Third Place - Stays in Cabins for the week  
Fourth Place - Stays in Cabins for the week, disadvantage for next week  
Fifth Place - Stays in Cabins for the week, disadvantage for next week, sends someone home  
At the start of the merge, the teams’ placements are averaged out, the remaining members of the best ranking team all get an advantage  
Unless otherwise stated, contestants are allowed to sabotage others during challenges.  
Elimination Method: Minecart/Train of Shame

Team Advantage:  
All remaining members of team with best average draw from a hat/bag to receive *one* of the following powers  
1\. Retrocognition (Ability to see previous votes) - N/A

2\. In Plain Sight (Opportunity to compete for an invincibility statue) - Scarlett {Forgotten Aesop: same trick as Alejandro, sends Heather home}

3\. Executive Privilege (Vote counts for two rather than one) - Alejandro {Attempts to vote out Scarlett this way, plan fails}

4\. Veto (Cancel out someone's vote) - Duncan

5\. Backstab (Ability to give a disadvantage to another player in any week up until final 5) - N/A

6\. Double-Edged Sword (Invincibility for the week, but unable to vote. Can be used any time up until final 5, must be used immediately after challenge) - Courtney {Leads to either Bridgette's or Alejandro's elimination}

7\. Brain Freeze (All competitors must stop and allow the player with the advantage to compete for 3 minutes) - N/A

8\. Role Reversal (Able to take invincibility from another player, must be done prior to voting ceremony, does not apply to invincibility statue or other players' powers) - Heather

9\. Ultimate Power (Gets to decide who goes home that week, no vote happens. Cannot override invincibility) - Sky {uses to send Mike home, because he promised not to quit but Scarlett has convinced him the game is changing him for the worst}

Challenges  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
Challenge Title: Eat or Speak  
Challenge Description: Four contestants from each team will be pulled into dark rooms, with projectors on the outside. Once there they will be shown a teleprompter that will either portray an embarrassing fact about themselves or an embarrassing video. They can choose to show it to everyone, including the cameras, eat a disgusting plate of food in the allotted time, or be eliminated. Last man standing wins for their team.  
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Prevailing Panthers  
3rd: Competitive Crocodiles  
4th: Dangerous Dingos  
5th: Rampaging Rabbits  
Eliminated: Cameron  
Reason: Cameron quits the challenge immediately.

Chapter 4: What's in Style?  
Challenge Title: Runaway Runway  
Challenge Description: pick two teammates to be models, get them to the runway on another island, many traps and tricks await and any damage to the outfits or models cannot be repaired  
Advantage: Device that will vibrate when close to a mud trap  
Disadvantage: Top two teams pick one model for the bottom two teams  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Baleful Beavers  
4th: Dangerous Dingos  
5th: Competitive Crocodiles  
Eliminated: Sadie  
Reason: Scarlett talks up Sadie's abilities and urges her to take charge of her team, who then insists upon being a model. She later tricks Sadie into believing Katie will be injured, causing Sadie to jump into a mud pit to save her.

Chapter 6: How Low Will You Go?  
Challenge Title: Six Feet Under  
Challenge Description: Teams must travel through tunnels and find relics that match their teams color. Once all five relics are found they must climb out of the tunnels and solve the word puzzles on the scrolls found in the relics. First team to complete the puzzles wins.  
Advantage: 5 Minute Head Start  
Disadvantage: 5 Minute Penalty  
Team Placements:  
1st: Dangerous Dingos  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Prevailing Panthers  
4th: Competitive Crocodiles  
5th: Baleful Beavers  
Eliminated: Beth  
Reason: Scarlett convinces Beth to attempt to sabotage the Prevailing Panthers in order to eliminate Heather, which disqualifies her team.

Chapter 8: Gals Before Pals  
Challenge Title: Dead Weight  
Challenge Description: One teammate is separated at the very beginning and the others have to carry a gurney with x amount of weight on it across the island to find their teammate. There, they can take the weight off and head towards the finish line. They can cross the finish line without finding their teammate, but everyone on the team must cross it in order to win the challenge  
Advantage: Carry less weight  
Disadvantage: Carry more weight  
Team Placements:  
1st: Competitive Crocodiles  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Baleful Beavers  
4th: Prevailing Panthers  
5th: Dangerous Dingos  
Eliminated: Rodney   
Reason: Courtney gets injured, and instead of helping his team carry their gurney, he decides to carry her

Chapter 10: Body Building  
Challenge Title: To Those who Weight  
Challenge Description: Two team members hold up a basket together, while the non-competing teammates must go around the island and find weights to add to the baskets. Last man standing wins for their team.   
Advantage: Team starts with weights and are able to immediately put it in someone's basket  
Disadvantage: Team starts with weight in their basket  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Competitive Crocodiles  
3rd: Rampaging Rabbits  
4th: Baleful Beavers  
5th: Dangerous Dingos  
Eliminated: Zoey  
Reason: Zoey insists on being able to hold the weights, but Scarlett distracts her by pointing out how close Amy and Mike are becoming. Losing her focus, Zoey lowers the basket behind the designated line and loses for her team.

Chapter 12: Rough Waters  
Challenge Title: Lost at Sea  
Challenge Description: Teams must find materials and blueprints to build a submarine and then must dive down and find a color coded wall with several riddles on it. First team to bring the correct answers to the riddles and return to the surface wins.   
Advantage: Teams start with blueprints  
Disadvantage: Blueprints are ripped and must be put back together  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Baleful Beavers  
3rd: Dangerous Dingos   
4th: Rampaging Rabbits  
5th: Competitive Crocodiles  
Eliminated: Justin  
Reason: After getting injured Justin refuses to help build the submarine due to the fear of ruining his modeling career.

Chapter 14: Lonely at the Top  
Challenge Title: End of the Rainbow  
Challenge Description: Eating challenge! Teams must eat through an array of rainbow foods, some good, some disgusting. First team to finish everything and get the "pot of gold" wins. Some foods are booby-trapped. Amount of food is proportional to the amount of team members.  
Advantage: 5 minute head start.   
Disadvantage: More bad food than good.   
Team Placements:  
1st: Rampaging Rabbits  
2nd: Dangerous Dingos  
3rd: Competitive Crocodiles  
4th: Baleful Beavers  
5th: Prevailing Panthers  
Eliminated: Owen/Eva  
Reason: Scarlett slips homemade sleeping pills into Owen's food, and he is unable to help his team finish. The Baleful Beavers weren't expecting to have to vote for someone, and Eva ends up voted off simply due to not having a strong bond with anyone on her team.

Chapter 16: An Ode to Quick Reflexes  
Challenge Title: Hide and Seek  
Challenge Description: Essentially what it says on the tin, teams separate themselves into hiders and seekers, and are then given time to grab resources such as grappling hooks, ropes, etc. Once the allotted time is used, the hiders are sent off and ten minutes later the seekers are sent off as well. They are not allowed to touch the ground, relying on their talents and tools.  
Advantage: Extra time to grab resources  
Disadvantage: Less time to grab resources  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Baleful Beavers  
3rd: Competitive Crocodiles  
4th: Dangerous Dingos  
5th: Rampaging Rabbits  
Eliminated: Harold  
Reason: Harold insists upon playing seeker, but Scarlett plays to his sense of honor and places a fake version of herself on the forest floor. He jumps down to rescue her and their team loses a seeker.

Chapter 18: Stepping out of Line  
Challenge Title: Funambulism   
Challenge Description: Teams must transfer their flags from one end to another purely by tightrope walking. First team to transfer all their flags wins. All teammates must successfully transfer at least one flag before they can go again.  
Advantage: Less flags to transfer  
Disadvantage: More flags to transfer  
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Prevailing Panthers  
3rd: Rampaging Rabbits  
4th: Competitive Crocodiles  
5th: Dangerous Dingos  
Eliminated: Sam  
Reason: Sam is unable to cross the rope even once.

Chapter 20: An Athlete's Woes  
Challenge Title: Capture the Flag  
Challenge Description: Teams are given a flag color belonging to a different team and are given time to hide it. Whoever finds their flag first wins. Teams are required to hide the flag in a certain area.  
Note: Once the hiding time is up the flag cannot be moved  
Note: The flag cannot be hidden on a person or animal  
Advantage: Designated area for their flag is smaller  
Disadvantage: Designated area for their flag is larger  
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Competitive Crocodiles  
3rd: Prevailing Panthers  
4th: Dangerous Dingos  
5th: Rampaging Rabbits  
Eliminated: Tyler  
Reason: Tyler attempts to lie to Scarlett about where the flag is hidden, only for Lindsay to correct him and give away the hiding place. Scarlett then convinces Tyler to take the fall for Lindsay.

Chapter 22: Take Two  
Challenge Title: Double Trouble  
Challenge Description: At the base of a mountain teams are able to see a picture of a room. They must climb to the top and recreate it. First team to properly recreate the image wins. If they call for a check without it being right they are given a 5 minute penalty.  
Advantage: One free check  
Disadvantage: Teams must climb with weights attached to their back.  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Competitive Crocodiles  
4th: Baleful Beavers  
5th: Dangerous Dingos  
Eliminated: Samey  
Reason: Certain that she has the recreation right, Samey calls for a check despite her teammates asking her not to.

Chapter 24: Start of Darkness  
Challenge Title: Bat Crazy  
Challenge Description: Teams must navigate their way through a cave in complete darkness, and must stay attached to the roof the entire time.   
Advantage: Order of who gets to grab resources (to help stick to the ceiling) is decided by prior placement  
Disadvantage: Order of who gets to grab resources (to help stick to the ceiling) is decided by prior placement  
Team Placements:  
1st: Rampaging Rabbits  
2nd: Competitive Crocodiles  
3rd: Dangerous Dingos  
4th: Prevailing Panthers  
5th: Baleful Beavers  
Eliminated: Max  
Reason: Scarlett damages Max's equipment and his backup equipment. Not knowing about the latter action he tells his teammates to go on without him, but is then unable to complete the challenge.

Chapter 26: Take Me out to the Ball Game  
Challenge Title: Home Run   
Challenge Description: Teams must hit a baseball at a picker wheel three times. Whatever 3 challenges they get they must complete. First team to complete their challenges wins.  
Advantage: Teams either get to pick one of their three challenges, or pick a challenge for one of the disadvantaged teams.  
Disadvantage: Teams either get to pick one of their three challenges, or pick a challenge for one of the disadvantaged teams.  
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Competitive Crocodiles  
3rd: Dangerous Dingos  
4th: Rampaging Rabbits  
5th: Prevailing Panthers  
Eliminated: Scott  
Reason: Scott is unable to complete his task, and Scarlett points out to the rest of the team the possibility that he is throwing challenges like he did on his debut season.

Chapter 28: From Start to Finish  
Challenge Title: Mine Your Business  
Challenge Description: Teams must navigate through a mine shaft, grabbing color coded stones to eventually place in their mine cart. They then must cross the finish line and exit the mine with their cart and all their stones. Only one person from the team has to cross the finish line, but they must do so with their cart or risk automatic disqualification.   
Advantage: Teams start with one stone already with them.  
Disadvantage: Teams start 5 minutes after the others.  
Team Placements:  
1st: Dangerous Dingos  
2nd: Prevailing Panthers  
3rd: Baleful Beavers  
4th: Rampaging Rabbits  
5th: Competitive Crocodiles  
Eliminated: Lightning/Jo  
Reason: Scarlett plays their competitiveness against each other, distracting them enough where they leave their teammates behind and get them disqualified. 

Chapter 30: Mary Had A...  
Challenge Title: Man's Best Friend  
Challenge Description: Teams get a baby version of their mascot and must take care of it for 24 hours. Afterwards animal experts will review the tapes and the status of the animals and decide who the winner is.   
Note: Teams are allowed to mess with each other's supplies.  
Advantage: Teams are given a booklet on how to care for their animal  
Disadvantage: N/A   
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Competitive Crocodiles  
4th: Prevailing Panthers  
5th: Dangerous Dingos  
Eliminated: Leshawna  
Reason: Leshawna, who is in charge of food, gets distracted by Scarlett, who then hides the food. 

Chapter 32: Decipher Me, Decipher You  
Challenge Title: Escape Room  
Challenge Description: All the teams are placed in escape rooms with different themes and must figure out how to get out. Order of escape determines order of victory.  
PP - Trapped in a Amusement Park  
BB - Medieval/Kingdoms (Escaping Execution)  
CC - Galaxy Adventure (Trapped in alien spaceship, must find escape pod)  
DD - Apocalypse (Find way into a vault of supplies)  
RR - Haunted/Abandoned Hospital (Escape lmao)  
Advantage: N/A  
Disadvantage: N/A  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Baleful Beavers  
3rd: Dangerous Dingos  
4th: Rampaging Rabbits  
5th: Competitive Crocodiles  
Eliminated: Cody  
Reason: Cody insists upon a code being in the made-up language of a sci-fi series he's into, wasting a massive amount of time for his team.

Chapter 34: Like a Lost Puppy  
Challenge Title: The Fox and the Hound  
Challenge Description: One teammate is separated from the others and hidden, their team must solve riddles and clues to find them.  
Advantage: One less puzzle to solve  
Disadvantage: One extra puzzle to solve  
Team Placements:  
1st: Prevailing Panthers  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Dangerous Dingos  
4th: Baleful Beavers  
5th: Competitive Crocodiles  
Eliminated: Sierra  
Reason: Sierra throws the challenge in an attempt to reunite with Cody

Chapter 36: Nobody Wins  
Challenge Title: Tower of Secrets  
Challenge Description: Teams are placed in a tower and must solve the secret of it. (The teams are led to believe the tower stands in between two buildings, the secret is the tower IS the two buildings)  
Note: No one succeeds, and the order is based purely on how many clues the teams could find.  
Advantage: N/A  
Disadvantage: N/A  
Team Placements:  
1st: Rampaging Rabbits  
2nd: Prevailing Panthers  
3rd: Dangerous Dingos  
4th: Competitive Crocodiles  
5th: Baleful Beavers  
Eliminated: Dave  
Reason: Upset by what happened with Sky last week, Dave has been doodling broken hearts all over everything - including one of his team's hints, making it illegible.

Chapter 38: From Bad to Worse  
Challenge Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
Challenge Description: Teams find themselves in an Alice in Wonderland like world and the goal is to find their way into the Ball. First team to win entrance wins.  
Note: Most teams are supplied with outfits to get into the Ball  
Advantage: Teams are given a hint to solve the maze  
Disadvantage: Teams must find their outfits  
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Rampaging Rabbits  
3rd: Competitive Crocodiles  
4th: Dangerous Dingos  
5th: Prevailing Panthers  
Eliminated: Gwen  
Reason: Scarlett convinces the others that Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney will be too strong of an alliance going forward if they let all three stay. 

Chapter 40: Seven Deadly Sins  
Challenge Title: No More Mr. Vice Guy  
Challenge Description: Teams are all separated and, unbeknownst to them, must resist temptations pertaining to each sin. Team members who resist the most temptations win the challenge. In the event of a tie teams must take the "stairway to heaven", which just involves climbing a booby-trapped mountain.  
Note: The team members are all given a choice between two options, one that will benefit them/hurt someone else (the sin) and one that hurts them/benefits someone else (the virtue).  
Advantage: N/A  
Disadvantage: N/A  
Team Placements:  
1st: Baleful Beavers  
2nd: Competitive Crocodiles  
3rd: Rampaging Rabbits  
4th: Prevailing Panthers  
5th: Dangerous Dingos  
Eliminated: Topher  
Reason: Topher gives in to both pride and envy, costing his team multiple points.

Team Averages:  
1\. Prevailing Panthers (2.6) (7 Wins: 3 Losses - 2.33 ratio)  
2\. Baleful Beavers (2.65) (7 Wins: 3 Losses - 2.33 ratio)  
3\. Rampaging Rabbits (2.85)(3 Wins: 3 Losses - 1 ratio)  
4\. Competitive Crocodiles (3.3) (1 Win: 5 Losses - 0.20 ratio)  
5\. Dangerous Dingos (3.6) (2 Wins: 6 Losses - 0.30 ratio)

MERGE

Chapter 42: No Man is an Island  
Challenge Title: Victory or Bust  
Challenge Description: Contestants must travel from island to island to their assigned stations where they will find statue busts. On the first island, they must put the busts in the correct order to tell a story, on the second they will find busts of their former teammates and must move them to match to their correct quote, and on the final island (the one they live on and must return to) they must create a bust of themselves.  
Winner: Bridgette  
Eliminated: Katie  
Reason: With no allies, she's the easiest compromise between alliances to vote out.

Chapter 44: Ruby Heels  
Challenge Title: Yellow Brick Road  
Challenge Description: Crawl through a maze on hands and knees, finding the tinman's heart, the scarecrow's brain, and the ruby red slippers before exiting. First one to leave with all the items wins.  
Note: While you can steal an item from another player, you cannot carry more than one of the same item.  
Winner: Alejandro  
Eliminated: Amy  
Reason: Scarlett simply convinces enough people to vote her out, either by pointing out her meanness, vanity, or relationship with Mike being a potential threat

Chapter 46: The Ice is Right  
Challenge Title: Tip of the Iceberg  
Challenge Description: Contestants are paired up and must figure skate together. Chris and Chef score the performances and decide the winners.  
Note: One person is left out, they are automatically awarded immunity but cannot vote that week.  
Note: Puns Chris can use:  
"Icee you're all ready" "Don't get cold feet"   
Note: Pairs decided by randomizer  
Pairs:  
1\. Mike and Scarlett  
2\. Dawn and Geoff  
3\. Lindsay and Bridgette  
4\. DJ and Alejandro  
5\. Ella and Izzy  
6\. Heather and Sugar  
7\. Sky and Courtney  
8\. Trent and Anne Maria  
9\. Brick and Shawn  
10\. Jasmine and Noah  
11\. Duncan  
Winners: Sky and Courtney  
Eliminated: Mike  
Reason: Scarlett spends their time together making him feel guilty for his relationship with both Amy and Zoey, and he eventually decides he wants to quit although he promised Zoey he wouldn't. He confides in Sky about how bad he feels, and she uses her ability to send him home.

Chapter 48: Dine and Dash  
Challenge Title: Dine and Dash  
Challenge Description: 16 mile trek, where every 4 miles the contestants must stop and eat a disgusting plate of food. First person to finish the course wins invincibility.  
Note: Winner decides who gets eliminated. No vote occurs  
Winner: Sugar  
Eliminated: Anne Maria  
Reason: Battle of the Big Hair. Big Hair is Pageant Hair and Sugar won't stand for someone else coming for her crown.

Chapter 50: Remember When?  
Challenge Title: Forget Me Not  
Challenge Description: Contestants are given a script for a play and told what character they are going to play. The day of the play their characters are switched, and the person who knows their new lines the best wins.  
Note: The person who remembers the least is automatically eliminated.  
Winner: Alejandro  
Eliminated: Heather/Lindsay  
Reason: Scarlett figures out that Heather has convinced most people to vote for Duncan, and uses the invincibility statue she won previously on him, negating all votes against him and sending Heather home. Lindsay is automatically eliminated.

Chapter 52: Fast Car  
Challenge Title: Meat Me There  
Challenge Description: Contestants must build some mode of transportation and then hand deliver food to various animals on the island. Emphasis on HAND, they must feed the animals themselves.   
Note: The animals they must feed, in any order, are: Rabbit, Raccoon, Bear, Sasquatch, Tasmanian Devil  
Winner: Ella  
Eliminated: Jasmine  
Reason: Similar to Amy, Scarlett just points out how big of a threat she is on her own, even without her relationship with Shawn

Chapter 54: Beauty and the Beast  
Challenge Title: Happily Ever After  
Challenge Description: Contestants are paired up and must act out scenes from various fairy tales.  
Note: The fairytales they must reenact are: Rapunzel (Climb a tower with no climbing equipment), Cinderella (Build and pull a carriage yourself), Rumplestiltskin (Flatten gold plates and cut them thin enough to appear to be string)  
Note: Pairs are decided by randomizer  
Pairs:  
1\. Alejandro and Sugar  
2\. DJ and Sky  
3\. Dawn and Izzy  
4\. Trent and Ella  
5\. Scarlett and Duncan  
6\. Brick and Bridgette  
7\. Geoff and Shawn  
8\. Noah and Courtney  
Winner: Scarlett and Duncan  
Eliminated: Ella  
Reason: Scarlett convinces Ella that the competition is "corrupting" her, seeing as how she lost a fairytale challenge. She also notes that it's either Ella or Brick going home, and Ella votes herself out.

Chapter 56: First Alternate  
Challenge Title: Popularity Contest/Majority Wins  
Challenge Description: Contestants start off with 50 points and bid on punishments/rewards for themselves/the whole cast. Whatever contestant has the most points at the end wins.  
Note: Bidding works by first come first serve.   
Winner: Izzy  
Eliminated: Sugar  
Reason: Sugar rubs everyone the wrong way, in particular Noah, who has close ties with winner Izzy.

Chapter 58: Armed Robbery  
Challenge Title: Flag Up, Flag Down  
Challenge Description: Contestants are separated into two teams of 7. They can find caches of armor and weapons scattered around the island and must battle to steal the other team's flag while also maintaining their own. Whichever team gets both flags first wins.  
Note:   
Blue Team:  
1\. DJ  
2\. Izzy  
3\. Bridgette  
4\. Alejandro  
5\. Trent  
6\. Courtney  
7\. Geoff  
White Team:  
1\. Dawn  
2\. Sky  
3\. Noah  
4\. Shawn  
5\. Scarlett  
6\. Duncan  
7\. Brick  
Note: Teams are decided by randomizer  
Winner: Blue Team  
Eliminated: Duncan  
Reason: Scarlett convinces the losing team to vote against him, the winning team (which has more of his friends on it) does not get to vote

Chapter 60: Throwing the Game  
Challenge Title: Keep Away  
Challenge Description: Contestants stand on platforms and hold padded training batons and must bat each other off. Five rounds total, the last person standing wins the round.  
Winner: Courtney  
Eliminated: DJ  
Reason: Scarlett tricks DJ into believing his curse has returned, and he begs his friends to vote him out in addition to voting himself out.

Chapter 63: Play to Your Strengths  
Challenge Title: Not Quite Famous  
Challenge Description: Talent show. Contestants get to decide what they want to do and must perform it. Chris, Chef, and an eliminated contestant do the judging. Lowest score is automatically eliminated.  
Note: The contestants do not know that the lowest score is automatically eliminated until the voting ceremony begins.   
Winner: Izzy  
Eliminated: Bridgette

Chapter 65: Net Gain  
Challenge Title: Watch Your Step  
Challenge Description: The island is shrouded in complete darkness with only the occasional strike of lightning illuminating the way. The goal is to make it to the lightning rod in the center of camp and turn it off.  
Winner: Geoff  
Note: Last place is automatically eliminated. Contestants do not know this until the voting ceremony begins.  
Eliminated: Dawn  
Reason: Scarlett sabotages Dawn similar to how she sabotaged DJ, faking the noise of an injured animal, which causes Dawn to become distracted and finish the challenge last.

Chapter 67: Chessmasters  
Challenge Title: Know Your Place  
Challenge Description: Contestants start off in a room with square tiles. The tiles will begin to shake and drop, and if the contestant is still on the platform when it falls (or does not have BOTH feet on a new platform by the time the one they were previously on falls) they are eliminated. The platforms will begin to fall faster and faster. Last man standing wins.  
Winner: Noah  
Eliminated: Alejandro  
Reason: Worried that this will be another "last place is automatically eliminated" challenge, Courtney uses her power and grants herself immunity at the cost of her vote. Scarlett convinces enough of the others to vote out Alejandro. (Had Courtney not lost her vote, there would have been a tie)

Chapter 69: Egg Hunt  
Challenge Title: Easter Eggs  
Challenge Description: Contestants are "encouraged" to watch clips and episodes from previous seasons the night before, then they must find easter eggs from those challenges scattered across the island. Whoever finds the most in the alloted time wins.  
Note: Contestants are allowed to steal from each other, but whoever breaks an item is automatically disqualified.  
Winner: Scarlett  
Eliminated: Geoff  
Reason: Geoff accidentally causes Noah to break one of his eggs, resulting in him and Izzy voting against him. Scarlett realizes this is an opportunity to get rid of someone who isn't aligned with her, and convinces Sky and Shawn to send him home to Bridgette (a mercy killing)

Chapter 71: The End is Nigh  
Challenge Title: N/A  
Challenge Description: Zombie Apocalypse. Don't get captured. Eliminated contestants act as zombies.  
Winner: Sky  
Eliminated: Shawn  
Reason: Shawn nearly wins the challenge, but is distracted by what he believes is an injured Jasmine, causing him to get captured and give Sky the win. His skills in this challenge mark him as a clear threat, and the others vote him out.

Chapter 73: Left Right Left  
Challenge Title: Ballet Boot Camp  
Challenge Description: Dance Challenge, similar to the one in World Tour where an incorrect or improperly executed move will result in an electric shock (contestants must wear shock collars). Contestant who dances the best wins.  
Winner: Courtney  
Eliminated: Noah/Izzy  
Reason: Izzy receives too many shocks to continue the competition, and without his number one ally Noah is an easy target.

Chapter 75: Fire and Brimstone  
Challenge Title: Walk of Pain  
Challenge Description: Contestants must carry 50 pound chains behind them and walk through several challenges.   
Note: The challenges are, burning coal, stinging nettle, dry ice and through a swarm of bees  
Winner: Brick  
Eliminated: Sky  
Reason: Sky is a threat, and she and Trent are the only couple remaining. Pointing this out to Courtney ensures 2 votes against Sky and Scarlett tells Brick that 2 against 1 in a final 3 situation isn't fair, so he votes her out as well.

Chapter 77: Who Ya Gonna Root For?  
Challenge Title: Poker Face  
Challenge Description: Contestants must all complete four challenges, the level of difficulty depends on whether or not they win in poker against Chef right before the challenge.  
Note: The challenges are: Swimming, Eating, Running, Endurance  
Note: The contestants are all dressed in card suits. (Hearts mean love, Clubs are the desire for knowledge, Diamonds stand for a passion for money, and Spades warn of death.)  
Brick - Hearts  
Courtney - Diamonds  
Scarlett - Spades  
Trent - Clubs  
Note: The winner gets the sole vote on who to eliminate  
Winner: Trent  
Eliminated: Scarlett  
Reason: Trent won't vote out Brick due to their friendship, and he has a closer bond with Courtney than he does with Scarlett. (He also, correctly, blames Scarlett for Sky's elimination)

Chapter 79-82:   
Challenge Title: The Very Last Challenge, Really!  
Challenge Description: Long and separated into parts.  
Part 1: Testing Endurance, contestants must hold onto poles for as long as they possibly can. At this point, the peanut gallery is simply watching and cheering. At random intervals the poles will spin and ice water will be dumped on top of them. If you drop before the given time frame you are automatically eliminated from the finale.   
Part 2: The peanut gallery now votes (for someone who they are NOT cheering for) to win an advantage. The winner of this gets first go at a pile of supplies, while the others must wait. These supplies must be used to create a shelter. Best shelter wins a point.  
Note: Multiple trips are allowed, but the advantage only lasts one round.  
Winner: Brick  
Part 3: Finalists pick two helpers and have a three way gladiator like battle a la season 4. Everyone wears a vest that keeps too much damage from being dealt to them, and when a certain threshold is reached the lights on the vest will go out. Last person standing wins for their finalist.  
Winner: Courtney  
Part 4: Free for all battle for the crown. Anything goes and anyone can win whether they are a finalist or not. If the crown is grabbed by someone that person automatically wins, but they only have 3 minutes for the battle.  
Note: No one grabs the crown, but because Trent does the best in this round he is awarded a point. (Instead of focusing on fighting he lets the others battle each other and makes a mad dash for the crown, getting the closest out of anyone)  
Winner: Trent  
Part 5: Race up, down, and through a mountain. First one to cross the finish line and grab the crown wins. A mudslide occurs at the top of the mountain, not only making the tunnel inaccessible but also dragging the finalist to the podium holding the crown which gets buried under the mud. Ending is decided by which finalist ends up holding it in the end.  
Note: Victory is again limited to the finalists, and the helpers are dismissed, although the peanut gallery is allowed to stand back and cheer  
Winner: Trent/Brick/Courtney  
Eliminated: Trent/Brick/Courtney

Also just something extra that was in my notes  
Scarlett aligns herself with Courtney, and tries to distance everyone else from her, not because she likes Courtney but because Courtney is just the most viable asset to her.   
Her skillset makes her more useful than Duncan and Scott, her willingness to do anything to win makes her more valuable than Gwen and Sky, and her volatile emotions make her easier to manipulate than Alejandro and Heather.   
Ultimately, without Scarlett, Courtney probably wouldn't make it to the finale, and the only thing that prevents Scarlett from making it there instead of Courtney is that Courtney has more of a bond with Trent. That's it. Lmao.


End file.
